


Can You Hear the Robins Sing?

by Ayashiki



Series: Birdsongs (by Dick Grayson) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Batman saves the bacon, Brotherly Bonding, Damn you Jason, Dick saves everyone, Fluff, Gen, Happy Batfam, Healing powers of Dick's singing, I do what I want, Like are you ready to die from how fluffy this is, Singing, Timeline What Timeline, Who knows how to tag, batfam, because Jason, i found you, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayashiki/pseuds/Ayashiki
Summary: When Dick first comes to the Wayne Manor, he is ten years old and the house is big and cold and silent around him, so Dick fills it with songs. Dick becomes many things in that house - Robin, Nightwing, Batman; son, brother, mentor - but one particular song lingers no matter his age and role in the Wayne family.Over the years, the song somehow becomes a tradition.Oops.





	Can You Hear the Robins Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all you need to know: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bd8RszKyM1Q

Haly’s was loud. In every sense of the word - it was bursting with colour, smells, voices, life. Songs.

Wayne Manor is everything but. The endless corridors echo Dick’s steps and his steps only, because Bruce, when he’s at home, is as quiet as Batman, and Alfred even more so. Every now and then Dick has to fight an urge to go and poke one of them to make sure they’re real, that they’re not one of the ghosts haunting the enormous house.

The kitchen, when Alfred is in, is alive with banging of pots and pans, opening of cupboards, bubbling of the kettle. It smells of bread and spices and cookies and tea. But the rest of the manor is only alive with Dick. There are no roads anywhere near and the birdsongs can’t penetrate the heavy double glazed windows. People other than Bruce and Alfred and Dick rarely enter the place. The Wayne Manor is silent.

And it drives Dick mad.

Of all the things he misses from the circus, the constant, comforting buzz of life is the worst.

So he starts filling the silence himself.

He can’t imagine blasting the radio or something - it feels disrespectful to the house itself - but wherever he goes, he hums. Bits from the pop songs on the radio. Jazz from the restaurants he visits with Bruce. Tones from the classical music, previously completely unknown to him, that Alfred sometimes plays in the kitchen. To his surprise, the song clowns used is also classical music.

“Entry of the Gladiators,” Alfred tells him over the steaming pot. “It was originally composed for military marches. Taste this soup master Richard, will you, isn’t it too salty?”

Dick accepts the information with wide eyes and tastes the soup. (It’s perfect).

He hums that song especially loud skipping down the corridors. Sings little nonsensical words to it’s rhythm while sliding down the banister on the grand staircase.

“Master Richard!” Alfred admonishes, but Dick can tell he doesn’t really mean it.

The Wayne Manor slowly awakens with Dick’s voice and energy, running feet and half-finished melodies, and he can see the old butler likes it.

As Dick settles into his new life, into his uniform and wings, the songs get louder. He was never a shy child, but there’s something about the Wayne Manor that makes him unsure. It’s a monument of death, still as a corpse with a deep, dark space carved into it - the Batcave. But when Dick opens the windows in the library to let the fresh air in and starts humming Beethoven’s Ode to Joy and Alfred hums quietly alongside him while he dusts the spotless shelve,s and Bruce reads in the corner with a spark in his eye Dick hasn’t seen before, he knows he passed a test.

Dick starts singing out loud the bits of songs he remembers. What he doesn’t remember, he invents on the spot. He can often be seen getting ready for patrol in the Cave singing his own rendition of a popular song, the melody off key but recognisable, but the words literally just actions he’s doing just then.

“Oh, Putting the Shoes On, my favourite,” Bruce says off-handedly passing by. “Do Tying My Cape Very Tight next, I love that one.”

Dick grins. Batman doesn’t joke. But Bruce does, down here, like the most precious secret in the world. He shows a side that isn’t Batman or Brucie, but Bruce Wayne in his purest form, just for Dick. It makes him happy.

He creates more and more silly lyrics to get Bruce to smile, and then he starts making up his own melodies too.

Dick isn’t a musician, so they’re not spectacular in any way. Mostly they’re a charming mishmash of pop and classical music, simplified like chiptunes from videogames, and the lyrics are equally charming combination of Batman’s adventures, Dick’s everyday mischiefs and the deepest secrets of his soul that come out unbidden when he absentmindedly sings under his nose while cleaning the weapons or helping Alfred with dishes or checking over his homework. Sometimes a random melody turns out catchier than expected and Dick sings it over and over until Alfred and Bruce find themselves humming along. More and more often, Dick actually sits down and writes the lyrics down, going over them and smoothing the rhymes, cleaning up the words, until they’re almost proper songs. They’re still simple and silly, but they make Bruce smile and Alfred likes them, and Dick thinks the manor likes them too.

They belong to the Wayne Manor. And it would be a shame if they got lost, if the house was filled with silence ever again.

It’s almost a year into Dick’s living at the manor, when Bruce catches few words of a very particular song as he types up the night’s report.

“...I’m Dick Grayson and you’re Bruce Wayne

Though we both have different names,

We’re born to save the day!”

The song peters out as Dick enters the lift back to the manor and his bed. He never sees Bruce’s smile, wobbly at the edges, with eyes crinkled in the corners, hunched over the computer, motionless for a very long time.

 

The new Robin is… Different.

And Dick knows he’s not being very kind when he says that. Even if Barbara didn’t jump to Jason’s defense every time Dick has the smallest complaint (which doesn’t help Babs, really), he knows there’s so much more to the kid. He patrolled with him several times at this point and he knows Jason is strong and capable and smart, street smart in all the ways Dick isn’t, and doesn’t that irk him. He introduced him to the Titans, and he saw Jason being shy and awkward as only a teenager can be, but quietly charming his entire team anyway, and doesn’t that burn him. He had a dinner at the manor and saw Jason being careful with the old house and kind beyond anything to Alfred, and making Bruce smile thousands times over, filling the space between the butler and Bruce and the entire house with his presence more than any of Dick’s songs ever could, and doesn’t that completely eat him alive.

Dick knows he’s not being very kind, but at the same time, this is the kindest he could possibly be.

He stops for a breath at the top of a building near Bowery. Jason lands next to him - not at all quietly like Batman.

Everything Jason does is loud and whole-hearted. Not in an obnoxious way. Just… Jason way. And Dick is trying very hard to love him for it like the rest of the world does, honest. It’s a work in progress.

Jason doesn’t say anything and Dick hums a tune under his breath to fill the silence, instinctively.

“Nightwing?” Jason questions in the exactly same tone he uses out of the masks to turn Dick’s name more into the less tasteful meaning of the word than short for Richard.

Dick could resent Jason for that, would if it wasn’t for Alfred’s disapproving stare every time he hears it. The old man recognizes very well the offense Jason hides behind Dick’s convenient name, and does not approve. And Jason, like everyone else, doesn’t like to be on receiving end of Alfred’s wrath, but he also doesn’t seem to be able to pass up opportunities to rile Dick up. You can see the struggle plain on his face in those moments. Honestly, it’s hilarious.

“It’s a song,” he says.

Jason only lifts his eyebrows. He tries so hard to be sarcastic, to convey “Really, dumbass?” through his expression alone, but it doesn’t translate well from under the domino. Dick, who has years more experience living under a mask (he might or might have not practised his expressions in the big mirror in the manor’s hallway and Alfred might or might have not taken pictures) struggles not to laugh.

But then he thinks, to hell with it, and laughs.

“I could throw you off the roof,” Jason says and here we go, this is how he gets everyone to love him, Dick thinks.

He’s frowning, crossing his arms, a picture of indignation and it’s _adorable_.

“It’s a Robin and Batman’s song,” Dick divulges, because someone has to extend the olive branch and Dick, whether he wants it or not, is the older brother.

Besides, with all of Jason’s exuberance, Dick thinks the manor, Gotham and Batman himself, might miss Dick’s songs. He never catches himself humming in Bludhaven, but the moment he steps to Gotham, the songs are pulled from his throat. He likes to think it’s because the city wants them.

“I could teach it to you,” he says and Jason so visibly perks up Dick almost tears up.

Because Jason is often rude and unpleasant to him, but Dick isn’t an idiot. He knows it’s just a defense mechanism, an old, tatty blanket that isn’t comfortable anymore, but it’s familiar and that’s enough to hide the scared, lonely child Jason deep down is.

It makes everything a bit easier.

"Get ready," Dick winks. "It goes like this:

_ We were meant to be together _

_ We've both been through some heavy weather _

_ It's all I wanted, for so long _

_ A broken bone heals twice as strong _

_ And I feel like we're the perfect team _

_ The greatest the world's ever seen! _

_ And it proves that wishes do come true _

_'Cuz you found me and, Batman, I found you!_ "

Jason is bravely holding up until about halfway through, but by the end he’s openly giggling.

“That’s terrible!” he says through the laugh. “That’s actually terrible. Who made this up?”

There’s no malice behind his words though, and Dick saw him moving his head to the rhythm and he knows all too well the song is silly. It’s meant to be fun and it clearly works. Dick realises he never heard Jason laughing before. He likes the sound of it, he decides.

“I made it!” he announces with a grin.

The change in Jason’s demeanour is instant.

His smile drops, his entire body going rigid. He opens his mouth couple of times but no sound comes out, as if he couldn’t decide what to say, how to make it better, how to swallow the words back.

Is Dick’s turn to laugh.

“Yeah, it is actually terrible though,” he says, ruffling Jason’s hair. “No worries, Little Wing, you didn’t offend my delicate sensibilities. I do have some self awareness.”

“Some,” Jason says testily and immediately looks like he wants to take the words back again. Dick pretends he didn’t hear.

“I made it when I first became a Robin. I’m no musician,” he ruffles Jason’s hair again, giving him a look that says he knows about the guitar Jason hides under his bed. “And I was just a kid. It made Bruce smile, though.”

“Huh,” Jason says.

They’re quiet for a bit. Then:

“So, are you gonna teach me the rest or what?”

“You sure you can handle more?” Dick teases.

“Depends. I might still have to throw you off the roof,” Jason teases right back, and this is… Nice.

“Right,” Dick laughs.

“ _You're my hero, there's no mistaking_

_You save Gotham and save my bacon_

_I'm your sidekick, your son, and your friend_

_Butt kicking is part of every evil thing_

_All the villains just don’t stand a chance_

_Against this Dynamic Duo_

_No, no._ ”

Jason is almost in stitches.

“And then you just repeat the chorus. So, how was that?” Dick asks.

“Off the roof with you!” Jason shouts.

“Really? I thought this part was the best!” Dick pouts.

“Are you kidding me? _You save Gotham and save my bacon_? What does that even _mean_? Off the roof with you!”

Jason laughs and pushes Dick. Playfully, jokingly, in no way with enough force to actually push Dick off. But Dick decides to be, well, a dick and flails his arms for effect, letting his body go slack and topple off the building with the little momentum Jason’s push gives him.

He hears Jason’s horrified gasp, feels arms reaching for him, almost catching his left wrist, but Dick is on a mission now and he moves his hand out of Jason’s reach and over the ledge. He lets himself freefall for a bit, partly for the effect, mostly for his own pleasure, his adrenaline spiking. Then he fires off his grapple gun and lands safely on the pavement.

Jason drops next to him a moment later, his face as white as chalk, mouth agape.

Dick doubles over with laughter.

“Stop it!” Jason growls. “That’s not funny! I thought I _killed_ _Nightwing_!”

Dick only laugh harder.

“Do you think you can get rid off me that easily, Jaybird?” he pokes his ribs and Jason pouts.

Absolutely adorable.

“That’ll teach you not to make fun of my songs!”

“Ha! You wish!”

Jason fires off the grapple gun and disappears against the inky skies. Rude.

“Respect your elders!” Dick yells after him and then follows.

He’s pleasantly surprised to find Jason waiting for him at the next roof.

“So, sing it again? Or did you expect I’ll remember it on the first try?”

And so they sing Dick’s old Robin and Batman’s song the whole patrol, all the way to the cave, Jason’s voice strong and rich and somehow the two of them make the song better. This time, Dick sees Bruce smiling from his chair where he was already typing his report when they arrived at the cave. The smile follows Jason as he disappears into the showers, humming “You found me, Batman, and I found you” still, and then he turns it at Dick. And it’s warmth and pride and love, it’s Dick old secret, it’s Bruce Wayne unlike anyone else ever sees him.

 

With Tim, Bruce doesn’t smile like that.

With Tim, Bruce doesn’t smile at all.

So Dick takes it upon himself to smile at Tim. Because God knows the kid needs someone to smile at him. He opens up like a sunshine deprived flower at the dawn.

“You’re being awful to that boy,” Dick tells Bruce and he doesn’t get a smile either.

He gets a frown, stormy, cold Batman frown and Dick would back down if didn’t know Bruce for years now, if he didn’t grow up under his wing, if he didn’t have dozen and one arguments with the man (the most recent over a dead boy and Bruce, Bruce, don’t you think it’s time to stop collecting ghosts, don’t you think this house has got plenty of them, _don’t you know we were meant to be together, that we’ve both been through some heavy weather, that there’s no reason to be scared of change, let the sunshine in and light up your Batcave_ , come on Bruce, _let me help you_ ).

“He’s welcome to leave at any time. I’m not holding him under the lock,” Bruce says.

Dick backs down anyway.

Instead, he goes upstairs.

The manor is silent once again. Tim is like Alfred, like Bruce. He disappears into the shadows like a whisper.

So Dick walks down the endless corridors and his steps are the only thing that breaks the silence once again. And Dick hums and whistles and then sings out loud:

“ _We were meant to be together_

_We’ve both been through some heavy weather._

_It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_'Cuz you found me and, Batman, I found you_

_It's a brand new day_

_Let the sun shine in and light up your Bat Cave_

_There's no reason to be scared of change_

_We're born to save the day._ ”

“What is that?” Tim’s head pokes from behind his door.

“It’s a song!” Dick grins. “It’s Robin and Batman’s song!”

Tim’s eyebrows climb his forehead and Dick can almost see a different boy in his place. Tim is more polite than Jason (or better at sarcasm) and doesn’t laugh, but the bemusement on his face must be common to all the teenagers.

“Did you make it?”

“Yup!” Dick nods proudly.

Tim doesn’t seem too impressed, but he snickers and that’s almost a bigger victory.

“Wanna learn it?” Dick asks.

“Sure,” Tim shrugs and he wants to appear nonchalant, but Dick can see the thinly veiled desire for companionship.

So they walk the halls of the manor together and Dick sings his songs over and over again. Tim doesn’t join, but he smiles more than Dick has ever seen him before and Dick knows he’s carefully storing every word in his memory.

Dick comes by the manor more often in the next few years. Tim stays quiet, so Dick walks around the old house and sings to the walls and portraits. Tim tails him more often than not on those days and Dick makes sure to sing the Robin and Batman’s song to him.

“You found me, Batman, and _I found you_ ,” he trills over and over, because that is perhaps the most truth for Tim, more than for him or Jason.

Time passes, smiles change and Tim stays quiet. Only sometimes, when Tim concentrates so much he gets lost in his head, he hums a familiar tune under his nose. Dick watches him to grow into a brilliant young man with every smile he gets.

Alfred. Stephanie. Kon. Bart. Cassie. Eventually, Bruce.

He also watches him come down from that high, painfully.

Jason. Stephanie. Kon. Bart.

Bruce.

Years later, the boy has disappeared and there's a young man in his place Dick barely recognises some days, so capable and independent and strong with all his loses and returns, except when he forgets all of that and quietly hums a half-remembered song. Dick sits down on a roof ledge next to Red Robin.

“I see the blue stripes are making grand return,” Tim says, smiling under his cowl.

“Yeah,” Dick drops his gaze to the hands curled in his lap. Batman and Robin are on the other side of the city, Bruce finally, finally feeling acclimatised to Gotham enough to relieve Dick of the cowl. “Would you believe me if I said I missed them?”

“I would,” Tim says, a bit wistful.

And Dick thinks there’s a conversation they’ll need to have sometime soon, but for now, he sits with Tim and quietly hums the Robin and Batman’s song, watches corner’s of Tim’s mouth lifting slowly.

“ _It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_You found me and, Batman, I found you_ ,” Dick sings quietly.

And he knows that Tim, the smartest of them all, will recognise it for what it is, an apology, assurance and adoration all in a silly song from Dick’s childhood.

 

Everything is simultaneously very easy and very difficult with Damian.

Obviously, a child raised by League of Assassins is bound to have a bucketful of issues, but that’s almost a requirement for Robins at this point. And even at his most difficult, Damian is worth it. Because Dick knows how much the boy admires and loves him, and that makes dealing with him so easy. It might be a bit selfish, because Dick has never known such unconditional love and it’s heady. Addictive. He’d stand more than few childish tantrums to have it.

But there are days when Dick thinks he can’t do it. Not because of himself, but because Damian surely needs, _deserves_ better. Dick is painfully incompetent to handle raising a child.

The previous night the boy returned from his patrol with Batgirl quiet and sullen and that wasn’t enough reason to worry (although patrols with Stephanie usually put Damian in a better mood), but the call from Steph that followed Damian’s stomping off into the shower was.

“We got separated at the docks for a bit, dealing with that Black Mask situation,” Steph said, her voice small and distant and Dick could imagine her perfectly, putting her phone on speaker and laying it on her windowsill next to a potted orchid from Barbara while she goes through her post-patrol post-shower routines of brushing her hair and putting lotion and healing creams over her bruises. “I went into the warehouse to stop the shipment and Damian stayed outside to deal with the henchmen - there were too many for us to deal with if we wanted to stop the shipment. You know, the entire reason why I wanted to borrow Damian. Anyway, when I came out, the morons were all out, neatly tied like little presents for me and Damian nowhere to be seen. Only when I commed him he deigned to tell me he’s on the way back to the cave. I mean, it’s Damian so it might be nothing, but he seemed off, you know?”

“He’s definitely off,” Dick frowned.

Damian left the showers then, zooming past Dick without a word, past his computer without stopping to write down his report and past Alfred’s covered dish of post-patrol snack without taking anything and only a written and triple signed report would be a more obvious clue that something was wrong than that.

It takes Dick better part of the next morning to find Damian. Eventually, he discovers the boy curled up with Titus in a tiny hidey hole on the top floor of the manor.

“Hey, Dami,” Dick says, squeezing into the space next to him. Damian doesn’t do anything to stop him, which is a good thing, because even with all Dick’s bendiness the space is definitely not big enough for a child, a grown man with considerable muscle mass, and a giant dog.

Damian doesn’t do anything, but he also doesn’t say anything.

And here’s where it gets difficult.

Because Damian not only has a bucketload of issues, he doesn’t want to talk about them. Ever. Dick suspects the kid probably doesn’t really know how.

“Come on, what’s up?” Dick persists.

Damian also persists at his silence.

“I know something is wrong, Dami. You know you don’t have to talk to me about it, but you also know you can. Come on, kiddo. Trust me.”

That seems to get through somewhat. Damian’s little face scrunches up and then two fat tears rolls out of his eyes.

Damn it. He made the kid cry. Somebody give Dick a medal.

“Oh, Damian… Dami, Dami,” Dick soothes, somehow managing to sneak an arm behind Damian’s back and pull him into a half hug.

Damian doesn’t resist, but he doesn’t seem very pleased about it either. He squashes his face into knees pulled up to his chest, and Dick is sure it’s to hide more tears. His heart breaks a little.

“I enjoyed it,” Damian says after a long while of Dick making vague shushing noises and not sure how to proceed.

“Hm?” Dick rubs the boy’s back.

“Yesterday. You were not there, Brown was not there. No one had visuals on me. So I could be as rough as I wished to be and I… Was. I didn’t kill anyone - but I harmed them. And I enjoyed it. I cannot stop enjoying it. Every time we go out I wish for a fight and every time I receive one, every time I hurt and maim, I enjoy it.”

Damian’s voice wobbles on every other word and Dick wants to throttle Talia al Ghul. And he would enjoy that, too.

Dick thinks carefully what to say, but before he does, the silence tells Damian something else and the boy lifts his teary face and looks at Dick and that look. That look tells Dick everything.

Because he knows how much Damian loves and admires him. But perhaps Damian doesn’t know how much Dick loves Damian.

“Will you take Robin from me? Will you send me away? Will you send me back to the League, Grayson?” Damian trembles and Dick hears the real question.

_Will you abandon me?_

And he sees a boy, scared and lonely behind the mask. Just like Jason, just like Tim. Just like Dick. Lost in a mansion too big for one child, too silent for a single voice, reaching a hand.

Join my song. Join my song.

“Damian,” Dick says very, very seriously, cupping Damians face with his free hand and looking the boy straight in the eye. “Listen to me, and listen carefully - I will never send you away. And I will never leave you. And I will never ever, _ever_ give up on you. As long as you fight. As long as you fight for what it’s right, out in the world or within yourself, I will always be here to help you. You’re not a bad person. Sometimes, I want to hurt people too. Your _father_ wanted to hurt people. It’s not what you think but what you do that counts. It doesn’t make you a monster, okay? Thank you for being honest with me.”

Damian is still crying, but those are relieved tears now. Tears of a child that fell off the stairs and miraculously didn’t break their neck and only when they’re safely in their mother’s arms do they realise how badly that could have ended.

So Dick pulls his frightened boy into his arms. Hums a little into his hair, a melody that comes to his mind unbidden, unconsciously. Dick thinks about it for a bit and then he sings:

“ _We are both the same_

_I'm Dick Grayson, and you're Damian Wayne_

_Though we both have different names_

_We're born to save the day_

_We were meant to be together_

_We've both been through some heavy weather_

_It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_'Cuz you found me and, Robin, I found you._ ”

Damian cries for a long while and Dick thinks, how long has he been thinking about this. How long has he been terrified Dick will send him away, Dick and everyone else who Damian came to love will leave him, because abandonment and disappointment were the only things he knew. And when Damian finally stops crying, Dick kisses his forehead and sings the song again. It becomes a thing whenever Damian is upset, when he wakes up from a nightmare or feels lonely. Dick hums a song into his hair, song he made when he was barely older than Damian, a lonely boy in a silent manor singing to his mentor and father, and now he is the mentor and father and the manor is no longer silent.

 

When everyone meets at the Wayne Manor for the Christmas dinner, it’s a loud and rampant affair. The lights are on and the tree twinkles and the mountain of presents under is looking way too generous until one realises how many people are there to open them.

Barbara is coming later after dinner with her father, and Steph is already there, sneaking out of her mum’s apartment.

“She’s got her boyfriend over, she won’t miss me,” she chuckles and swats at Jason who makes kissy faces at her.

Cassandra hangs her coat and Tim runs off to tell Alfred Steph is there and is there any more of that pudding, because Steph would definitely like it.

And then the presents are opened and everyone is pleasantly full (Alfred’s dinner is, as always, exceptional), and even the old butler takes off his white gloves and is persuaded to sit down and join them in the family circle. There’s chatter everywhere and Damian is curled up with his head in Dick’s lap, his nose in his phone firing off text after text to Jon.

Jason and Tim sit at the baby grand piano, side by side, a bit closer than Dick thinks is absolutely necessary for Jason to teach Tim Jingle Bells (because of course Jay can play the piano). Tim’s laugh is somehow blending perfectly with the notes coming from under Jason’s fingers, and it’s infectious, making Cass and Steph all giggly where they sit at Alfred’s feet. Or maybe it’s the stories of little Bruce’s exploits Alfred is telling them.

All in all, it’s a perfect end to a perfect evening where no one tried to kill anyone, or even argued and Dick rolls his shoulders and it so happy.

Then Tim whispers something to Jason (seriously, do they need to be that close, his lips are honest to God brushing Jason’s ear) and Dick knows that glint in Tim’s eye well enough to worry, but he also knows Tim well enough to be sure Tim wouldn’t do anything to ruin the night in any way.

Jason starts playing something familiar but not quite - it’s too simple to be a proper song, but nice, high and trilling and slow and sweet… And then he sings the first words of the Robin and Batman’s song and smile blossoms on Dick’s face.

Tim looks over at him, gesturing him to join in, and Steph and Barbara already had, even Alfred, although he only seem to remember every third or fourth word. Cass doesn’t know any words, Dick is pretty sure she hears the song for the first time, but she tilts her head and listens with curiosity and a smiles, probably wondering at the choice of Christmas carols at the Wayne household. Damian shifts in his lap and when Dick looks down he sees he put his phone away and sings quietly too, like he doesn’t want anyone to notice.

Well, there’s really only one thing Dick can do.

“ _We are both the same_

_I'm Dick Grayson, and you're Bruce Wayne_

_Though we both have different names_

_We're born to save the day_

_We were meant to be together_

_We've both been through some heavy weather_

_It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_'Cuz you found me and, Batman, I found you_

_It's a brand new day_

_Let the sun shine in and light up your Bat Cave_

_There's no reason to be scared of change_

_We're born to save the day_

_You're my hero, there's no mistaking_

_You save Gotham and save my bacon_

_I'm your sidekick, your son, and your friend_

_Butt kicking is part of every evil thing_

_All the villains just don't stand a chance_

_Against this Dynamic Duo_

_No, no_

_We were meant to be together_

_We've both been through some heavy weather_

_It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_'Cuz you found me and, Batman, I found you_

_You found me and, Batman, I found you_

_You found me and, Batman, I found--_

_We were meant to be together_

_We've both been through some heavy weather_

_It's all I wanted, for so long_

_A broken bone heals twice as strong_

_And I feel like we're the perfect team_

_The greatest the world's ever seen!_

_And it proves that wishes do come true_

_'Cuz you found me and, Batman, I found you!_ ” they sing all together.

Jason’s voice breaks at the line about Batman saving bacon, trying not to laugh. Dick has to remember to congratulate him on it later because he clearly had to put a lot of effort into it.

He looks at Bruce and feels his happiness spill over, feels it hot in his eyes at the sight of Batman, the Dark Knight, the vengeance, with his eyes closed and body relaxed, smiling his real smile. He sings the last line with them, almost silent, like the biggest secret in the world that Bruce Wayne being a father is:

“You found me and, Batman, I found you…”

(“You found me and, _Robin_ , I found you…” Dick knows, because he is Nightwing and he is very good at lip reading.)

That night, the Wayne Manor is anything but silent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Lego Batman is the greatest Batman and I Found You is now forever anthem of the Robins and no one will convince me otherwise.  
> English is not my native tongue and this wasn't beta read so if you spot some glaring offence against English language, let me know. It's probably littered with many other mistakes because I wrote this very quickly very late at night (or rather quite early in the morning), but you don't have to let me know about those. Unless you really really want to. But it's just a bit of fun and fluff and I'm posting it because with all the recent comics development I think everyone needs a bit of fun and fluff.  
> I mean, the only characters getting hurt in a SUPERMAN comic are Batfam members. Seriously, DC? 
> 
> I named this Batman: The Musical when this was still happy and light and a bit cracky, but then i started to write about Jason. The damned zombie-boy can't have his death unmentioned in a single fanfiction. But I still think that name is funny so I'm telling you here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
